Cookies and Milk
by assassi
Summary: Iruka is preparing to have THE talk with Rikka, Kakashi isn't helping, hormones, cookies and chocolate cake in the mix too. KakaIru at Christmas. Yaoi/Mpreg. ONE OF the sequelS to "Talk to me" One-shot.


**A.N.** A little Christmas One-shot of my favorite KakaIru :} Read **Talk to me** first - this is a small sequel! ;)

Cookies and Milk

"Goodbye, Iruka sensei, and happy holidays!"

Iruka waved, smiling, to the last of his kids, running out of the classroom. He then sighed tiredly and sat down on his desk, smiling absentmindedly. He had caught himself spacing out a few times this day. It had been two weeks after that faithful night in the hospital and Kakashi has just been released yesterday. Right now the Copy Nin was probably lazing around at home, Icha Icha in hand, waiting for the time to come to pick Iruka up from work.

Speaking of which…

Strong arms crept around him from behind and pulled him next to a stone hard body, embracing him in a warm hug. A mask covered face nuzzled his cheek and Iruka smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. The hands crept a bit lower and gently stroked his still flat belly – Iruka was now one week into the second month. Iruka opened his eyes then.

"You know, I was thinking about that…"

"Hmm?", a lazy murmur, its owner nuzzling closer to Iruka.

"We need to tell Rikka…"

"…She's four years old."

"So? Want her to start asking why my stomach is swollen when I start showing? Or, hopefully, we'll just handle her her brother in a few months?"

"…"

"We're having The birds and the bees talk tonight."

Pause.

"The what?", Kakashi asked, his voice not showing even a sign that he was kidding.

"Eeerm… birds and bees? Come on, Kakashi, you know what I'm talking about!"

"Eeer… no."

Iruka turned around in his arms, angered. And then he saw Kakashi's face and it hit him – of course it was possible that Kakashi had no idea of that talk, since he had lost his mother so young and Iruka couldn't imagine the White Fang having _that_ talk with his son.

"Kakashi…", Iruka started gently "Who, um, explained to you about sex?"

"Hm? I don't recall someone doing that."

"B-but… how… when…?"

"On a mission, I was still a jounin I think."

Iruka's eyes went wide; he felt a bit sick. "Y-you were… 13?"

Kakashi nodded, dead serious. "We stopped for camping, there was a river nearby. One of my teammates was a kunoichi, a few years older than me. She went swimming, I was curious and I sneaked after her. She caught me staring, however, saw some unmistakable signs that I liked the view…", Kakashi chuckled. "From then on, she… explained through actions."

Iruka wriggled in his arms, trying to get away. Kakashi's hug tightened.

"Iruka. I was 13. I _love you_."

Iruka stilled for a bit. "It is still… disturbing."

"I'm sorry I told you…"

"No, I… just don't want my… our child to have it explained that way."

He heard the feral growl in Kakashi's throat and smiled faintly – clearly Kakashi didn't want it either, his clueless 13 years old princess in the rough hands of an older _kid_… The very idea of that made Kakashi see red!

"I'll tell her. I just need your support tonight, alright?", Iruka tried again. Kakashi nodded, hugging him even tighter and performing a transportation jutsu to their house.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was the one picking Rikka from the kindergarten that day, since Iruka was busy cooking. When they came back home, Rikka ran straight up in her room and Iruka barely saw traces of tears on her face.<p>

"What happened?.!", he asked Kakashi, alarmed. To his surprise Kakashi removed his mask and smirked.

"Apparently the boy she likes kissed another girl in the sand box today."

"Aaaaww….", Iruka sighed. Then something clicked in his mind. "Why are you smiling?", he asked, suspicious (knowing how protective Kakashi was).

"I know where the bastard lives!", Kakashi smiled his crescent eye smile and walked away. Iruka shuddered.

"KAKASHI!"

Obviously, they did not have The talk that night.

* * *

><p>Rikka had forgotten all about the "bastard" the next day or so it seemed. She had other worries now.<p>

"Kashi-daddy! I need the doggies for X-mas!"

Iruka, making cookies in the kitchen smirked, seeing Kakashi's wince at Rikka's calling the pack "doggies".

"Kiddo… First of all they are not "doggies", they are ninken – dogs, trained as ninjas. They are not to be played with…"

Which Rikka had already spoiled enough as it was….

"Then, what do you need them for?"

"They'll be reindeers, Kashi-daddy, we'll dress them in costumes! They are 8, just as Santa's reindeers! How cool is that!.?"

Iruka turned his back to them to stifle his laugher. Even Kakashi had to suppress a smirk, imagining Pakkun's terrified face when shown the costume he was supposed to wear!

"No can do, kiddo. But, Papa will jutsu you some… volunteers into reindeers. I already have one in mind…"

"Kakashiiii….!", Iruka warned. Kakashi sighed.

"Ooor, uncle Tenzou will make you wooden reindeers."

"Yaaay!", Rikka yelled and run off to draw a picture for uncle Tenzou on how reindeers looked.

The talk was forgotten again.

* * *

><p>"… So… When was <em>your<em> first time?"

"Hmm?"

They laid in bed, snuggled and watching the starry sky outside the window – Iruka was half asleep, tired after yet another passionate love making session. Kakashi was spooning him, nuzzling his neck.

"When did you first… you know…"

"Oh", Iruka blushed. "I… don't laugh…."

"I won't."

"I was 23."

"No way!"

"…Way_. She_ was a colleague of mine in the Academy, another trainee. I _didn't like_ it."

"But… 23! You're… I mean, look at you!"

Iruka chuckled. "Well… it was a bit after my first time that a mysterious ANBU noticed me and took me away to have his wicked way with me… _which_, was my first time _with a man_."

Pause, Kakashi snuggled closer.

"He noticed you much earlier. He just couldn't summon up the courage…"

Iruka lifted Kakashi's hand from his belly and kissed it. Now knowing about Kakashi's first time having sex _at all_, he didn't ask about _his first time with a man_. If he had, he would have known that Kakashi had only been with one man before Iruka… thinking about it as training for The man he actually wanted….

* * *

><p>Many smiles and amused murmur surrounded them as the three Hatakes walked through the town, Christmas tree in hands – well, actually, Kakashi, first in the raw, was holding almost all of the tree's weight, plus Rikka's, hanging from its top in the end of the three men row, and Iruka, in the middle, was mostly hanging <strong>on<strong> the tree, since he was banned from lifting heavy stuff. But the villagers were not supposed to know that yet, so Iruka too was taking part in bringing the tree at the Hatake compound.

"Uncle Yamaaa! Are my reindeers ready?", Rikka yelled at Yamato, who was just coming out from the store.

"Uh, sure, Ri-chan, I'll bring them later… Sempai, Iruka sensei, need some help with that tree?"

"We're fine, Tenzou", Kakashi smiled his crescent eye smile again.

"Come by on Christmas, Yamato san, I'm making pumpkin pie", Iruka smiled too, knowing it was his husband's kohai's favorite. Yamato blushed a little.

"Thanks, Iruka sensei."

"I'll see you on Christmas then…", Iruka started, but got cut up with yet another "And bring my reindeers!" yell. Iruka only smiled apologetically before they took off.

As Kakashi was setting the tree in the corner of the living room, Iruka prepared himself mentally.

"Rikka, baby, Papa and I need to tell you something…"

"Garlands!.!.!.!.!.!"

Sparkling things near Hatake Rikka. Iruka smiled and sighed. No Talk tonight too.

* * *

><p>Three days after he intended to tell his daughter that she was going to have a baby brother, Iruka finally managed to seat a hyper-with-sweets Rikka and a cookie-monster Kakashi before the decorated Christmas tree to have The talk.<p>

Iruka took a deep breath and wondered where to begin with.

"Eeerm… Okay. Now. Look, Rikka… In nature… living beings find different ways to… keep creating other living beings to leave behind one day… To reproduce and…"

Blink, black eyes. Blink, mismatched eyes.

"To have kids", Iruka sighed.

"Ooooh!"

Iruka bit back a growl. "For that to happen, living beings help each other. For example, bees carry and deposit pollens into the flowers. Other living beings, like birds, lay eggs…"

Blink, blink. Both Kakashi and Rikka.

Iruka felt strange… It was like… Kakashi had no clue what Iruka was explaining either! Like… like Iruka had had his wicked way with a clueless Kakashi… which he kinda did… sexy ribbons on naked bodies and all… But! That was not the point! Kakashi _knew_ what Iruka was desperately trying to explain! He was the bee, damn it! The bee! A very willing and enthusiastic bee, as Iruka recalled!

Iruka tried something different then.

"Look, baby, when two people… usually a man and a woman, but in some special cases two men too… when two people love each other very much and spend time with each other a lot, sometimes they make it so a new life is being created. And a baby is born."

Blink.

"So, it's not the stork?.!.!", Kakashi asked, very shocked (and badly hiding his smirk).

Iruka closed his eyes and counted to ten as to not smack the father of his children before the very eyes of the older one.

"No, _Kakashi_, it is not the stork", Iruka hissed, taking yet another deep breath and smiling, a bit forcedly, to Rikka. "Daddy is trying to say that because Papa and Daddy love each other a lot and spend time with each other a lot, a new life was created inside Daddy and you are going to have a baby brother."

Blink.

"Baby?", Rikka asked slowly.

"Yes", Iruka nodded nervously.

"So I'm gonna be the older sister and walk him and dress him and hug him and play with him and show him at the kindergarten?"

"Eeer… yeah, most of those", Iruka smiled.

"Yaaaay!", Rikka hung from Iruka's neck, squeezing him tightly.

Iruka had just sighed with relief, when Rikka pulled back and asked. "Wait… how was the baby put inside you, Daddy?"

Iruka's face turned green.

* * *

><p>Hours later, after barely sparing Kakashi from sleeping on the couch, Iruka laid in his arms, tamed with a chocolate cake Kakashi had ran to buy in the prospect of spending the night without Iruka.<p>

"And what will we do when the others start asking? When I start to show? When… when the kids in the kindergarten begin mocking Rikka for having two fathers, one of whom is pregnant? What when… Maybe we should go live somewhere in the border villages, until I… give birth or…"

"Shhh, Iruka, _Iruka_…!... Calm down, baby. We'll think about it when the time comes. I'm sure we'll stay here. They all love you too much to afford to lose you. And I love you too much to allow someone to hurt you."

"…Sometimes I feel so helpless…"

"…I'm here for those times. Talk to me."

Iruka smiled and nodded.

Silence.

"Kakashi?"

"Mhm?"

"I want cake."

"Mm, it's ok, there's some left from the one I bought earlier."

"…Now."

"What?"

"Now, bastard! Bring me cake now! And be happy you are even in this bed tonight! _The stork?.!"_

A pillow, thrown at him, hit the door as Kakashi literally ran for his life… and for his pregnant Ruru's cake.

* * *

><p>Some time into the night Iruka was woken up from the feeling of being watched. Deciding it was Kakashi again, and not opening his eyes, he muttered a "Stop starring at me, baka…" and snuggled further into the blanket.<p>

"What is a "baka?"

Iuka's eyes flew open and he squeaked (very tough-like) and jumped in his bed and into just-as-shocked Kakashi's arms. They both blinked towards Rikka.

"How did she crept in…?", Kakashi whispered sleepily. He, the Copy Nin, hadn't heard his 4 years old daughter sneak in… _Disturbiiiing_….

Rikka grinned widely, handing Iruka a glass with milk and a plate with cookies.

"Here, Daddy, I left some for Santa too. If it's good for him, then it must be good for you and Bubu", she nodded, assured.

"Eer… Bubu?", Iruka blinked again, taking the milk and cookies from his daughter.

"The baby of course", Rikka explained what she obviously saw as obvious.

"Or course…", Iruka nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. He looked at his daughter. "Thank you for your concern, Rikka. But you know what? For Santa for bring you a present, you need to be a good girl and be in your bed and asleep by now…"

"I know, Daddy, it just came to me that you and Bubu needed a snack. I'm going now. Sweet dreams, Daddy, Papa, Bubu...", she kissed them each, ending on Iruka's belly, before turning and leaving their bedroom.

"What was that?", Kakashi asked, still staring at the door.

Iruka shrugged, eating a cookie and sipping from his milk. Amused, Kakashi grinned and asked "What are you doing?"

Iruka grinned in return. "Apparently, Bubu and I need a snack!"

_The end._

**A.N.** Hope you liked it! Review to make me happy! ^^


End file.
